


Outdoor Adventure

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Het, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: An outdoor adventure on the Dragon Reserve for Charlie and Hermione is more exciting than Hermione imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoor Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlins_babe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=merlins_babe).



> Warnings: Public sex.  
> A/N: Originally written as a birthday drabble for merlins_babe who asked for Charlie/Hermione and a prompt of campfire.

"We are going to get caught." Hermione emphasized this with a thump to Charlie's back.

"We will if you don't hush." He nipped her chin and pushed his hand beneath her bra.

"You realise the entire Reserve is ten steps away from this campfire. Someone could come out of their tent at anytime and catch us."

"Mmmm. Exciting, eh?"

She had to admit, if only to herself, he was right. The threat of being caught sent ripples of electricity coursing through her. It was surprising how satisfying lovemaking beneath the stars with a rock digging into her arse could be.


End file.
